Betrothed To Fate
by LadyJourni
Summary: James and Lily despise the royal life. There's no privacy, mounds of responsibility and no fun. They want to be normal and fall in love like everyday peasants. Who would have thought they could be betrothed to their soulmate?
1. Woes of Prince James

**Author's Note: I realize that I keep making new stories. Well, I'm thinking of disposing of my last story, My Best Friend's Skin because the story isn't really me. You know? Too confusing for my fancy. So I decided that this story would do just fine. MEDIEVAL AGES! I think I can work with this plot better than my last story. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like.  
**  
Chapter Title: Woes of Prince James  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. That will about do it.

* * *

In the kingdom of Chrysander, more commonly known as the 'Golden Kingdom', every noble wizard was taught to be proper and respectable people. It was unheard of to be anything less than perfect. The townspeople were expected to obey their king and their king was expected to serve his people. Imagination and silliness were considered intolerable chaos.  
  
In this kingdom located in Northern England, a prince was desperately trying to find himself:  
  
James galloped through the small village of peasants, his robes swishing out behind him. The horse's hooves echoed on the stone street, arousing the nearby commoners from their slumber. He looked back over his shoulder and there in the morning mist were the king's riders, gaining on him.  
  
"Come on Titan!" James yelled, kicking his boots into his horse's sides, urging for him to gallop faster, "Remus, are you alright back there?"  
  
Remus, James' advisor and closest friend, tightened his grip around James' middle, "Please don't do anything rash, sire."  
  
James grinned boyishly and gave Titan another good nudge in the ribs. "Do you see them behind us still?" He asked, with his wind swept, black hair dangling in his eyes.  
  
"No sire. I think you lost them, thank god," Remus replied, adjusting his robes, "I don't see what the point is in running away. Your father will just find you again."  
  
James pulled on Titan's reigns, "Whoa Titan," James muttered, patting the horse's neck, "The point is, my dear friend, that I'm very distressed in walking in his shadow all the time. It's hard to explain. It's almost like I feel--"  
  
"Obligated?"  
  
James smiled, "Exactly."  
  
Titan completely stopped in the middle of the deserted road.  
  
"Sire, if you don't mind me saying so; being king is not suppose to be an obligation, it's suppose to be a new opportunity to do something good for your kingdom," Remus said, his cheeks pink from the chilly, morning air, "I think you'll be a very good--"  
  
"Shh!" James hissed, raising his hand to silence him, "Do you hear that?"  
  
James and Remus' ears perked up to the sound of pounding on the narrow street behind them. Then, five of the king's riders rounded the sharp corner, allowing them to see the two teenagers in the middle of the road.  
  
"He's over there!" The leading rider, Pyros, bellowed to his following men, "After him!"  
  
Titan neighed and threw his front legs up into the air. Remus clung to James desperately, trying to maintain his balance on the horse. Titan galloped down the road as James clung to his mane. Together they leapt over the stone wall that divided the village from the Hidden Forest on the other side.   
  
"Don't these men ever give up?" James yelled, directing his black horse to sprint into the nearby forest.  
  
"Not while your father still pays them," Remus replied, ducking the many limbs that protruded out onto the dirt path.  
  
After several minutes of galloping the winding paths of the thick forest, James slowed Titan down to a steady trot.  
  
"I think we've lost them for good," James said, heaving for breath.   
  
He peered around his new surroundings and realized he had no idea where he was. James looked at Remus and it was apparent that his advisor didn't have the slightest clue where they had ended up either. They couldn't see the sun overhead because the many trees had created a canopy and shaded the forest floor.  
  
"So, what now, your highness?" Remus asked sarcastically, "I can't even see the path anymore."  
  
"Uh, erm…give me a minute to think," James mumbled.  
  
The Prince of the Golden Kingdom certainly knew his own kingdom. James looked left. Was the castle that way? He looked right. Or maybe it's over there. He guided Titan deeper into the trees when suddenly several bright blue pixies sped out of the nearby bushes and startled the horse. Titan jolted then sprinted down the non-existent dirt path.  
  
"Woah, Titan, woah!" James yelled, tugging at the horse's mane while his robes whipped Remus in the face.  
  
Remus squeezed his eyes shut; "I bloody hate horses."  
  
Titan pushed through vines and whirled around stumps, having no intention of stopping any time soon. James yanked on his horse's reigns as he tried to wrench Remus' arms off of his neck.  
  
"Remus! Let go, I can't breathe!" James shouted, although his words were hard to interpret from bobbing up and down on Titan's backside.  
  
Remus only grasped tighter, making James choke for air. "WHOA TITAN!" James bellowed, pulling on Titan's neck.  
  
The black horse obeyed and came to a sudden halt, causing James and Remus to plunge forward off of the horse and land headfirst into the mud. Titan seemed to laugh at them, shaking his head up and down.  
  
"I blame your stupid horse. What beast is scared of pixies?" Remus uttered, scraping mud out of his hair.  
  
"You can say anything you want to about me," James said, standing up and brushing off leaves and twigs from his scarlet robe, "But I'm going to have to ask you not to insult my horse."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Okay, we are deep in the Hidden Forest, the king's men are still looking for you, your horse is scared of pixies AND we are covered in mud. What do we do now?"  
  
James brushed his long bangs out of his eyes; "You're asking me? Aren't you the advisor?"  
  
"I'll tell you what you're going to do," a deep voice spoke behind them. James and Remus turned their heads to see the whole king's Calvary sitting before them on the king's most prized Mustangs.   
  
Pyros cleared his throat and spoke again, in his deep, commanding voice. "You two are going to come with us back to Chrysandor Castle and receive your consequences from King Eric."  
  
James pulled his wand from his front pocket, "I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you Lord Pyros, but I have no intention in returning to my father."  
  
Pyros slowly pulled out his wand and held it loosely at his side, "With all due respect Prince James, I'm under strict order to fetch you unharmed."   
  
James waved his wand as if to prepare for duel.   
  
Lord Pyros shot several embers out of his black wand, "But give me good reason and I will hurt you."  
  
Still covered in dirt, Remus spoke up behind James, "Your majesty, maybe we should just go humbly."  
  
"No," James hissed, his brow furrowed in seriousness; "I will not go back to that damned hell. That will NOT be my fate!"  
  
Titan brayed and kicked out his back legs, desperate to free himself from the clutches of the noblemen that held him by the cord from the saddle. Remus backed up helplessly and defenseless. Servants of the royal family were not required to carry protection and Remus could do nothing if his prince were injured.  
  
"But highness," Remus uttered, a hint of desperation in his voice, "That is Lord Cornelius Pyros, high court duelist--"  
  
"I know full well who he is!" James snapped, keeping his distance from his opponent.  
  
Pyros cleared his throat, "There is no chance on God's green earth a baby-faced prince such as yourself will ever conquer me--"  
  
"Baby-faced?" James ran a hand along his chin, "So glad you noticed."  
  
The rest of the noblemen stood back in an awed silence. Either at James' courageousness or at his stupidity in challenging the top ranked duelist in England. James' wand fired out bits of fire, glittering the forest floor with a shower of bright orange.  
  
Pyros shook his head, "So be it." He raised his wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" A jet of bright light zoomed at James and Remus pushed his eyelids shut, praying there would be an heir to the throne after the battle was done.  
  
James stood his ground then shouted, "_Protego_!" The spell backfired and shot back at Pyros. He stepped to his side lazily and the spell hit the back tree with a **CRACK**, leaving a scorch mark on the bark.

* * *

The battle between the prince and the lord raged on until the sun was overhead and the forest was bustling with life. Squirrels, goats, birds and lizards all waited around the duel, watching the pretty lights shoot back and forth between the humans.  
  
"I have to admit," Pyros said, his forehead drenched in sweat, "You know what you're doing."  
  
"I should," James sneered, sucking in all the oxygen he could, "I've had the proper instruction since the age of four."  
  
Pyros stood to his full height, "Now, this must end. Surrender and I won't have to take drastic measure. Remember, I'm under oath to bring you back to King Eric."  
  
"Drastic measure?" James held out his wand, "It doesn't matter what you do to me, I-AM NOT GOING-BACK!"  
  
"Then I'm sorry it has to end like this." Pyros said. He raised his wand and pointed it not at James, but at Remus.  
  
Remus' eyes dilated twice its original size and he froze. You could see his chest heave with every breath he took and drops of perspiration beaded down his cheek. He glanced from James to Pyros, down to the wand aimed at him.  
  
"Damn!" James cried out in frustration. He threw his wand to the ground and Pyros scooped it up and slid it in his pocket. James walked over to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry majesty. I didn't mean to ruin your escape--"   
  
"No," James held up his hand, "I couldn't do this without you."

* * *

"What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing? TWICE! You have run out of this family twice. Have you no pride? Do you not know where your loyalties lie?" King Eric bellowed, his voice echoing throughout his sleeping chambers.  
  
James rested his head on the back of the armchair he was sitting in, gazing at the coals in the fireplace.  
  
"Boy, you look at me when I'm addressing you!" King Eric snapped.  
  
"Yes father," James muttered miserably.  
  
"Your irresponsible, disorganized, ill-mannered--"  
  
James averted his eyesight to the burning coals again, droning out his father's voice.  
  
_'Next time I should jump the high wall located on the west wing of the castle. Then, the Calvary wouldn't be able to follow me if I hopped a raft down the Winding River. I could make my way out to sea and start a new life on the beach shore living as a blacksmith…'_  
  
"-and I have decided to betroth you to the Princess of Flanna. I have already signed the treaty--"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The king stopped mid sentence and looked at his son, who was now on his feet, blotches of red covered his cheeks from his prior announcement.  
  
"You heard what I said and you know the law. You must be married to a princess by the age of eighteen and you haven't even looked for a bride," King Eric placed his hand on James' shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
  
"You can't do that!" James took several steps back.  
  
He felt like the world of responsibility was closing in all around him. He would have to accept the throne and the obligation to its people. He would have to keep peace within and outside of the Golden Kingdom. People would have a public eye on him all the days of his life. And now he was forced to marry someone he has never seen before.  
  
"I'm sorry James, but the deed has been done. The ceremony will take place on your birthday next month." King Eric said solemnly.  
  
"But I do not love this maiden…this princess!"  
  
King Eric chuckled, "Dear boy, whoever said anything about love?"  
  
James fumed with anger and tore his eyes away from his father. He turned on heel and stomped out of the King's private chambers, the doors slammed shut behind him.  
  
"James-JAMES, wait! Come back!"  
  
But James didn't heed his father's command. He ran to his parlor, his feet echoing on the stone floor, and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

**BAM!**  
  
The two night watchmen that guarded Prince James' room that night winced as another object banged against the rock wall.  
  
Remus walked swiftly around the corner as another **BANG **rung throughout the corridor. He stopped in front of the two watchmen.  
  
"How long has he been in there?" Remus asked one of the men.  
  
"Since high noon. He's been throwing his belonging around his parlor ever since," one of the watchmen replied.  
  
Remus nodded, "Very well, step aside."  
  
The two watchmen nodded and opened the high oak doors that led into the room. Remus walked in cautiously and caught glimpse of his best friend leaning against the opposite wall, breathing heavily. The moonlight shone through the window casting a light on the broken glass that was scattered on the floor of the living chamber. Pieces of splintered wood covered the Persian rug by the door. Sheets were torn and furniture was turned on its sides.  
  
"Redecorating?" Remus asked, stepping over several pieces of broken glass. James didn't answer. Remus cleared his throat; "King Eric has sent me to fetch you. He would like a word in his private chambers."  
  
"You can tell him to piss off," James muttered. His forehead began to ache from leaning against the hard, rough wall.  
  
Remus smiled grimly, "Begging you pardon sire but I'd rather not."  
  
James turned around to face Remus and his disheveled room. "That's all very well. Just tell him that I must decline his request."  
  
"But your Excellency--"  
  
James snatched up the closest chair and flung it across the room. The old, wooden chair collided with the door with a **CRASH** and ruptured into ten pieces. His black hair was damp with sweat and his glasses started to fog up from his body heat. James slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor. His elbows leaned against his knees and James rested his head in his hands.  
  
Remus sighed and took a seat next to the frustrated prince. "You know, being betrothed isn't all that bad. A lot of good could come out of it."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"You could end up marrying quite a lovely girl."  
  
James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she will be lovely. Divine. Sweet. Breath-taking," he stood up, "But I will not LOVE her."  
  
Remus heaved himself off the ground as well, "Talk to your father. Make him listen. Compromise with him."  
  
"Easy for you to say," James looked around his parlor, "Get a servant in here to clean up."  
  
James and Remus walked out into the corridors and made way back to the King's presence.

* * *

"James, are you actually considering this?" King Eric boomed, pacing back and forth next to his bed.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
King Eric stopped pacing and examined his son through his glasses. "Very well then. I shall go along with this compromise but," he retrieved his wand and pointed it at James, "If you break your promise you WILL marry the Princess of Flanna. Understood?"  
  
James smiled, "Yes sir!"  
  
King Eric sat in his favorite armchair and a servant immediately retrieved his whiskey. "Good. Now off with you!" King Eric waved his hand to dismiss him.  
  
James ran as fast as he could toward the doors and heaved them open. Remus was waiting patiently on the other side.  
  
"What did the King say?" Remus asked eagerly.  
  
James grinned, "I must find a bride before my eighteenth birthday or I will suffer the fate of an arranged marriage."  
  
Remus frowned, "Well, that doesn't give us a lot of time."  
  
James put his arm around his advisor's shoulder, "Lets go lady shopping, shall we?"

* * *

**Phew! Well, that was an interesting chapter, don't you think so? I guess I will see once you push that little button that says 'Review' now won't I? Next chapter will have the porcelain Lily in it. I decided to do a new view on my story. Instead of James and Sirius attached at the hip, James' best friend is going to be Remus and Lily's will be…dun, dun, dun…Sirius. Wanna see how that will turn out? You'll just have to wait until I update! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!**  
  
_**Indiangurl**_


	2. Lady Lily Finds Freedom

**Author's Note: I was very pleased that everyone seemed to get along with the first chapter. How'd you like it? I couldn't wait to get started on this chapter because the thought never occurred to me to make Lily and Sirius best friends. You know? It was always Sirius and James. I hope you like this chapter. And if you don't, well...SCREW YOU! Review please!  
  
Thanks a lot to my reviewers!  
  
Suggestions? Questions? Counseling? Just ask Indiangurl!  
**  
Chapter Title: Lady Lily Finds Freedom  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, such as: Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, are not mine. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Plot belong to Indiangurl.

* * *

Along the southern borders of the Golden Kingdom, where the Winding River cuts through the Hidden Forest, there was another empire ruled by a well-known queen. In this kingdom known as Flanna everyone was treated with dignity and respect and as such, the people of Flanna were expected to act in the same manner.  
  
In this valiant empire located in southern England, a princess tried to escape the cage that trapped her:  
  
Princess Lily Evans lay on her soft sheets not asleep, on the contrary, but wide awake. She listened intently to the soft murmurs of the guards that made their morning rounds around the castle. When their footsteps and whispers grew faint Lily slipped out of her bed and quietly made her way to the castle window. Lily looked down the castle wall toward the courtyard below. It was deserted.  
  
With a faint smile of satisfaction, Lily slipped her white, sleeping gown over her head revealing her peasant-clothing underneath. She had sent a servant out the previous week to retrieve the common garments for her. Lily folded her nightgown and stuffed it in the knapsack that lay on the ledge of the window. She grabbed a bundle of old, ragged fabric that she knotted together and threw it out the window. She slowly eased her way out the window into the morning mist.   
  
With the knapsack tied around one wrist and the old fabric clutched tightly with her hands, she peered at her parlor once more before she carefully lowered herself down into the courtyard.   
  
Lily was quite pleased with herself. That is until a boy with raven hair and a huge grin plastered on his face called to her from the window. This boy's name was Sirius meaning 'brightest star' and he was Princess Lily's protector. He wore long, flowing robes that concealed his wand, daggers and sword that was attached to his belt. By order of the queen herself, he was to follow and protect her wherever she went. In his duty to do so, he had become Lily's best friend.  
  
"And where, pray tell, do you think you're gallivanting off to? Hm?"  
  
Lily cursed the timing as she replied, "I'm going to go to the temple and pray," Lily called up to him, trying desperately not to look down.  
  
The boy smirked, "_You_? _Pray_? Oh, Queen Celeste would just love to see this. Here, let me go summon her majesty--"  
  
"NO!" Lily swayed back and forth on her old, ragged cloth. "Alright, alright! I'm going to cross into Chrysander Kingdom."  
  
Sirius rested his elbows on the ledge and sighed. "You know what I have to do now, don't you?"  
  
Lily's heart plummeted, "Sirius, please don't tell mother. You have to understand! I was betrothed last night to a boy I've never even heard of and I can't just sit here and have my life lived for me." Lily's arms were starting to ache from holding herself up next to the wall.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Yes, yes. Prince James of the Golden Kingdom is just on the other side of the Hidden Forest. Heard he was an arrogant prick." Sirius looked down at Lily and felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. "Well, I just can't let you go alone now, can I?"  
  
Lily grinned, "Going to tag along, are you?"  
  
"I couldn't live with the fact that I let the princess wander off by herself into the horrifying world of the peasants," Sirius said, throwing his leg over the side of the window and easing himself down the wall.  
  
Lily kept making her way down as well. "No, you just don't want me to tell mum you've been taking maids into her private chambers again."

* * *

When both teenagers reached the bottom, Sirius rummaged into his back pocket and pulled out a white, lace handkerchief. "Here," he said, wrapping the garment around Lily's hair, "Your hair will draw too much attention to you, milady." Sirius grabbed her hand, "Here, this way. We might have a fair chance if we take the north exit."  
  
Lily nodded and allowed herself to be guided by Sirius. They were walking at top speed towards the exit when suddenly Sirius threw himself behind a suit of armor, taking Lily with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily hissed.  
  
"Shh! Listen!"  
  
Lily held her breath and heard two men talking to each other farther down the courtyard. She peeked her head out from behind the suit of armor. She could see the exit. It was so close. Not even twenty feet away.  
  
Sirius poked his head out as well; "There's the north exit. I think we can make it if we run for it," Sirius whispered. He took her by the hand again, "On the count of three. One…"  
  
The echoes of the men grew louder. "Two…"  
  
Lily's heart was prepared to jump out of her mouth. "THREE!"  
  
Sirius yanked her out from behind the armor but just as he did so the two watchmen rounded the corner.  
  
"Hey! You two over there!" One of the watchmen yelled at them. Both were pulling out their wands as they ran to where Lily and Sirius were standing.  
  
"Damn!" Sirius muttered.  
  
Still holding onto her protector's hand, Lily asked, "What now?"  
  
The watchmen were getting closer.  
  
"Give me a minute to think--"  
  
"We don't have a minute," Lily hissed, tying the handkerchief around her head tighter, "This was your bright--"  
  
Before Princess Lily finished her sentence, Sirius pulled her by the back of the neck to his lips. Lily struggled but Sirius was too strong for her. He just flattened his body tighter to her own. When Sirius broke away, Lily was flushed with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"How dare you!" Lily squealed, wiping her mouth furiously with her sleeve.  
  
Sirius clasped his hand around her mouth, "Don't speak unless spoken to, don't look them in the eyes and keep your head down," Sirius whispered before he pressed his lips against hers again.  
  
"You there!" The nearest and shortest watchmen tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius spun around, standing in front of Lily, trying to keep her from view.  
  
The watchmen's eyes grew wide. They stood up straight and tucked away their wands. "Lord Sirius! So sorry sire-We didn't realize it was you."  
  
Sirius waved his hand impatiently, "Please tell me good sirs as to why you are interrupting me and my maiden?"  
  
The watchmen peered around Sirius and looked at Lily. Lily averted her eyes to the ground and didn't make one peep. She even made sure that they couldn't hear her breathe.  
  
"What's your name miss?" The taller watchmen asked.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, "This is Belle, from the house of…uh…Grimmauld."  
  
"If it isn't too bold for me to say sire, she's prettier than the other ones," The watchmen whispered.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
Sirius ran his hand through his hair, "That is too bold."  
  
"Sorry sire, it wasn't our place. We'll be on our way."  
  
The two watchmen bowed and left Lily and Sirius' presence.  
  
"Are they gone?" Lily asked, still standing behind Sirius.  
  
"Yes milady. I believe so," Sirius answered.  
  
"Good," Lily reeled back her hand and smacked Sirius on the side of the head. Sirius staggered. "Don't you EVER do that to me again! I may be a girl but I can still whip you!"  
  
"You think I took pleasure in that?" Sirius demanded, rubbing his head where Lily had hit him, "I mean look at yourself," Sirius pointed at her, "That straight red hair, those beautiful eyes, your fair skin and look! You have the whitest teeth I have ever seen! Now, I ask you, why would I ever want to kiss _that_?"  
  
Lily grinned, "Oh, come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Your majesty, do you have the slightest clue as to where you're heading?" Sirius asked, stumbling over several rocks that were in the middle of the dirt road.   
  
The sun was now directly overhead and Lily was beaming with fascination. The dusty road they were on was crammed full of peasants washing their garments, making conversation and haggling over high vegetable prices. Small children played 'Sleigh the Dragon' with each other and young maidens made puppy eyes at Sirius.  
  
"Isn't this all captivating?" Lily asked Sirius, "Who would have thought that there was a whole different world out there away from servants and tea parties?"  
  
Sirius arched his eyebrow, "You, dear princess, have led a sheltered life."  
  
Lily swung her knapsack at Sirius, "Shh!" Lily hissed, "Don't address me as your princess in a place like this!"  
  
Lily walked on down the road, swinging her bag as she did so. Sirius followed closely behind her, trying to conceal his weapons underneath his cloak.  
  
"Which way to Chrysander?" Lily asked Sirius, still peering around at her unique, new environment.  
  
Sirius pointed north, "That way, through the Hidden Forest and over the Winding River."  
  
Lily nodded her head, "Then that's the way we will take our journey."  
  
"What's an enchanting woman, such as yourself, doing out here all by your lonesome?"   
  
The words were slurred and made Lily's insides turn cold. She turned around and gazed at a stranger. His face was smeared with dirt and his breath was putrid with a smell of whiskey. He took hold of her by the elbow.  
  
"What say you if we go and find ourselves a private spot to--"  
  
Lily ripped her elbow free, "Excuse me sir but I am NOT that kind of a woman. Now good day to you!"  
  
The man stumbled forward; "There's some shiny galleons for you if--"  
  
Sirius appeared behind Lily, "She said good day to you." He forced Lily behind him.  
  
The drunkard sneered, "Who are _you_, her keeper?"  
  
Lily saw Sirius reach inside his cloak and grasp something, which probably was his wand or sword. It didn't matter because her guardian was skilled at both. The awful peasant took a swig out of the bottle of whiskey he held in his left hand. He seemed to survey Sirius, looking him up and down.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Do you think her mother, the queen, would choose a scrawny, little boy to protect her daughter? No, of course not! Sirius towered over the poor smelling man by about a foot and was at least twice the man's size. He was very intimidating and his image commanded respect.  
  
The drunk staggered on his feet, "Fine. You can have the whore." He took another swig of his rum and pursued the next damsel he came across.  
  
Sirius relaxed his grip on his sword and watched the peasant's back until he could see it no more. He turned around and faced Lily, taking her by her shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked, examining her elbow and face, "Do you need medical attention?"  
  
Lily smiled and hugged Sirius' middle; "I'm fine. Just take me to Chrysander."  
  
"Yes, your ladyship," Sirius said, taking Lily up in his arms and heading towards the Hidden Forest.

* * *

"So, what of this Prince James of Chrysander? What is he like?" Lily asked, wiping her sweat stained forehead with the handkerchief Sirius had given her. Her long, wavy hair was now tied back with a white ribbon to keep it off her neck.  
  
"Well," Sirius replied, pushing his way through the thicket of the forest, "Personally, I've never laid eyes on the boy but his reputation proceeds him."  
  
"Reputation? I do not understand."  
  
Sirius guided Lily to the edge of a small ledge of rock. He jumped off and landed on the forest floor. He then reached up and seized Lily by the waist and placed her gently on the ground beside him.  
  
"From what I've heard from the noblemen, he tends to get in a lot of calamity," Sirius replied. Then his eyes turned hard and he dropped his voice slightly, "I've also heard he has a werewolf as a personal advisor."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, "Werewolf? Are you sure?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Can't be too sure of anything your highness but I wouldn't hesitate to believe it."  
  
Lily nodded, "Then, I don't understand why my mother would betroth me to a prince whose closest friend is a werewolf."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, "Well milady, according to Chrysander laws, the prince must be engaged by his eighteenth birthday or his father will choose a suitor for him. Prince James' birthday is next month and he has no engagement nor woman," Sirius offered to hold Lily's knapsack and she handed it to him, "You just happened to be the princess King Eric chose."  
  
Sirius and Lily walked in silence, their footsteps crunching on the leaves they trampled on. Lily's peasant clothing started to irritate and become rough against her skin. Sirius began to suffocate in the cloak he was wearing over the mass amount of weaponry he was carrying. Their spirits brightened finally when they heard the faint sound of rushing water.  
  
Sirius grinned, "I believe we should be coming up on the Winding River."   
  
Lily made no cheer or acknowledgement that she heard what Sirius said. "What if my mother's men come and claim me again? What if they try to take me back?" Lily looked at Sirius, "Will you help me resist them or will you betray me?"  
  
Sirius frowned and for several moments didn't say anything. He sighed, "I must do what Queen Celeste orders her men to do. And if that means returning you then that's what I will be obligated to do."  
  
Lily's throat tightened but she forced a smile, "Then I guess we can't get caught, can we?"  
  
They reached the Winding River. Sirius carefully waded into the middle of the water, making sure it was shallow enough for the princess to walk through. Sirius nodded.  
  
"It's all right your majesty," he held out his hand for her to take, "Come quickly before the current gains strength."  
  
Lily slowly merged with the frigid river, placing her hand inside Sirius'. Sirius wrapped his long fingers around hers and steered her across the stream. He lifted her onto the rocky bank on the other side and pulled himself up on the dry land beside her.  
  
"Welcome, your highness, to the Golden Kingdom," Sirius announced.  
  
Lily felt a rush of freedom pour into her for the first time in her life.  
  
"Now that we are here," Sirius said, grabbing his wand and drying both him and Lily off, "What shall our first errand be?"  
  
Lily looked down at her wardrobe, "First we will change out of these horrid clothes then let us explore this foreign kingdom, shall we?"  
  
Sirius sighed and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, "So many damsels and here I'm stuck with the princess who wants to study the geography of Chrysander," he shook his head, "Very well then. But if I can't make merry with any of the local virgins here then neither can you."

* * *

**Second chapter…done! It is really easy for me to think up these chapters. I really like the plot line of this story and I'm sure you will too. Umm…okay, next chapter. I was thinking something along the lines of James and Lily running into each other or something. I know for a fact that I'm going to make Sirius not like James and not trust Remus. For the time being anyway. I don't know…I'll just have to wait until inspiration hits, won't I? And you'll just have to wait until the next chapter because it's going to be good!  
  
_Indiangurl_ **


	3. Kingdoms Mix

**Author's Note: Now I will take the time to answer a couple of questions that you, the readers, have asked me.  
  
Question: Why does Lily seem snobby in the last chapter?  
  
Answer: I think if we were all honest we would admit we would be the same way. Lily has grown up knowing nothing other than the royal life she has lived. She's never been outside the castle walls before. That's also why Sirius knows more of James and Remus and things of that sort.   
  
Question: Will Sirius stay loyal and true to Lily?  
  
Answer: I'm assuming you are talking about the comment of will Sirius take Lily back to her castle or when the time comes, will he fight his own men for her. Dun, dun, dun...you will just have to read to find out.  
  
Question: Why has James been using his wand and we haven't seen Lily use hers yet?  
  
Answer: Okay, I was expecting someone to ask this. As you all know, James is from a pureblood wizard family. Lily is a muggleborn and the only one capable of using magic in her family. That's going to come into play in this chapter. Queen Celeste, Lily's mother, forbids her to use her magic unless it's a life-changing situation she's in.  
  
Question: Are you going to use the same plot as Ever After?  
  
Answer: To be honest, I didn't even realize I was going along the same lines as that movie. I haven't even seen the entire thing. It is the one with Drew Barrymore in it, right? Well, I'm trying to be as creative and original as I can. So...no, I'm not going to use the same plot. At least I'm trying not to. I admit though, I did use a bit of dialogue from Pirates of the Caribbean in the last chapter. I'm sure most of you caught that from the beginning.  
  
I hope that clears up several matters and don't forget that I am completely broad-minded to suggestions and questions that you might have. I might even put some suggestions that I have received into my story, of course I will credit you, don't worry.  
  
Chapter Title: Kingdoms Mix  
  
Disclaimer: The characters (Ex. James, Lily, etc.) are not mine and never will be. The plot is the only thing I can take credit for unfortunately.**  
  
--------  
  
It seemed to be a cheery morning. The birds were making a ruckus, women gossiped to each other, children bustled about but Sirius wouldn't know this in the slightest because he was still in bed and not alone either. The wind outside made the inn room ceiling creak and the shudders on the window flap open. Sirius slowly aroused from his sleep and ran his hand through his hair, which was a tangled mess on top of his head. The maiden next to him rolled over on her side and went right on sleeping. Sirius scooted to the end of the straw mattress and attempted to search for his clothes that were scattered around the wooden floor. He managed to fully dress himself as he scuttled across the room to the exit. He opened the door soundlessly and slipped out, not even disturbing the slumber of the woman in the bed.   
  
He shook the wrinkles out of his robes and fixed his collar, trying to make himself presentable to her Excellency. Sirius stepped across the corridor to the room directly across from his own where Princess Lily was resting her royal head. He rapped on the oak door twice and waited. There was no answer. Sirius knocked again and this time put his ear to the door, listening for signs of movement from within the room.  
  
"You high--" Sirius cleared his throat, "I mean...milady? Have you awaken yet?"   
  
Still hearing no answer, Sirius reached down and twisted the doorknob, letting himself in. He stepped through the threshold into Lily's parlor. He peered around the room only to find Lily's knapsack hanging from a nearby chair and her clothes from the previous day that were thrown carelessly on her bed sheets. Frowning slightly, Sirius walked over to the bedside table and picked up the lace handkerchief he had given her to hide her lush, red hair and rubbed the cloth between his fingers.   
  
Sighing heavily, Sirius pocketed the handkerchief. "That girl is going to be the end of me," Sirius said, walking swiftly out of the room and slamming the door behind him, "How could I possibly go back to the queen and tell her I lost the only heir to her throne?" Sirius muttered to himself, clutching his wand inside of his cloak and ignoring the strange looks the guests were shooting at him.   
  
He pushed his way out the doors of the inn into the bright, morning light. In his panic state of trying to find his lost princess, he collided with a man with light brown hair and blue eyes, knocking the person clean off his feet and into the dirt. Muttering a quick apology, Sirius walked right past the man, knowing that he had more important things to accomplish at the precise moment.  
  
"Excuse me sir," a man with untidy, black hair called after Sirius, "I think a suitable apology is in order here." Sirius turned around to see the man with the untidy, black hair help up the man he had knocked over.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for knocking you over but," Sirius examined both men up and down, "I am sure both of us have better things to do that chit chat in the middle of a dirt road so I'll be on my merry way." Sirius made a little bowing gesture and started to walk in the opposite direction, searching for any sign of red hair.  
  
"Your mouth is going to corrupt you if you don't watch your tongue," the untidy, black-haired man said.  
  
Sirius waved his hand impatiently, "I will be sure to mark your words but I've heard the same statement so many times, I'm afraid they do not move me."  
  
The brown-haired, blue-eyed man chuckled. "You don't know who we are do you sir?"  
  
" I do not know nor do I care who you are," Sirius replied, climbing up on a rather large boulder on the side of the road. He glanced around the village and still saw no sign of Lily. "Damn," Sirius muttered.  
  
"I am Sir Remus J. Lupin of the High Court and personal advisor to his Excellency Prince James," the brown-hair man said.  
  
"Yes, yes. I am so very obliged to hear--" Sirius did a double-take and stared down at Remus from his rock he was standing on, "Did you say...advisor to Prince James?"  
  
Remus nodded solemnly and Sirius looked at the man with the untidy, black hair. "So, I assume that makes you the prince."   
  
James stood up straight, "You assume right."  
  
Sirius wrapped his cloak around his body, concealing every outline of every weapon he had hidden underneath his clothing. He jumped down from the rock and with a slight bow of his head and a look of utmost dislike; Sirius headed in the other direction away from the men, not saying another word to either of them.  
  
--------  
  
"Absolutely rude, that man is," Remus said, watching the man that had knocked him over walk off, "Didn't even hand us the knowledge of his name, did he?"  
  
James shrugged as the unusual man began to disappear into the throng of commoners by the market. "I don't think he's from here Remus," he pointed at the man's back, "Look at the way he dresses. That's a rather large cloak to be wearing on such a day like this and not to mention the way he walks."  
  
Remus nodded his head, "You noticed to sire? He walks as if he was--"  
  
"Of noble blood? Yes, yes I noticed too." James said, waving his hand in the stranger's direction.  
  
Remus and James walked towards the great lake that was located next to the market place. This lake was mostly known as the 'sacred waters' because many kings and nobles had been baptized right off the shore of the lake and it had become a great area to attract foreigners. James glanced from stall to stall, looking at the different things the peasants were selling.  
  
"Would the young sir like to buy some pecans? Walnuts? Perhaps some peanuts?" The man behind the counter asked Remus. Remus shook his head politely and followed James down the dirt road.  
  
James peered at a group of maidens talking to each other in a tight huddle by the water well. "How is it that I'm suppose to find a bride fit for me to marry by next month?" James asked, snatching an apple from a nearby booth and sinking his teeth into it, "How am I going to manage such a task? It's impossible! What the bloody hell was I thinking?"  
  
Remus tossed the merchant a bronze knut to pay for the apple. "You were thinking that it was best for you to pick your own bride rather than be forced to marry another princess," Remus replied, shading his eyes from the hot sun, "Who was the damsel that your father betrothed you to?"  
  
James snorted, "Some prissy, high-class princess from the kingdom of Flanna," James waved his hand at Remus, "Princess Lula or something of that nature."  
  
"Lily? Princess Lily of Flanna?" Remus rubbed his chin, "That's a fine match sire. I've seen her at her baptism ceremony when I was a lad of eleven."  
  
"That means absolutely nothing. They all appear good-natured on the outside but in reality most are only after your riches," James tossed Remus the rest of his apple, "Remember that."  
  
Remus nodded and took a bite of the green apple. They both walked further down the rocky path silently, watching the different peasants around them.  
  
James ran his hand through his raven hair, "Just on the curious side, what did this Princess of Flanna look like exactly?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and threw the core of the apple on the ground. "Well, she--"  
  
While scanning the throng of commoners throughout the market, his eyes seemed to lock on a certain woman looking at a selection of jewelry. He found himself captivated by her beauty. Her long, red hair spilling out over her white dress and her figure perfectly poised in every way. The maiden's eyes seemed to sparkle like emerald diamonds in the sun and her smile alone made him buckle at the knees.  
  
"Would the lady like a pretty necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady," the merchant said as he held out a gold chain.  
  
"Oh, no thank you," the woman said, stepping away from the booth. She watched with interest as a man performed his talents in the middle of the street, taking a silver sword and swallowing it to the handle then taking the weapon back out of his mouth again. She clapped as the performer bowed and held out his hand for any donations of gold.  
  
"Wow..." James sighed as he let himself be mesmerized by the woman's every move.  
  
"Pardon?" Remus asked, creasing his forehead in confusion, "What's wow sire?" He turned his head in the direction of the distraction and his eyes landed on the beauty as well. He turned back to James and waved his hand in front of his master's face. James seemed oblivious to the fact that his advisor was still right beside him.  
  
"Come on Remus, we must meet her," James exclaimed, taking Remus by the sleeve and dragging him behind.  
  
Remus dug his heels in the dirt but that plan didn't prove effective in the least bit. "We? What is this 'we' you are referring to?" Remus shook his head, "I don't require to have a marriage. I'm actually encouraged not to marry so I can look after you all the years of my life."  
  
"You WILL come with me. I've never talked to a commoner before and I may need your assistance," James said, pulling at Remus' cloak.  
  
Remus sighed, "Yes your majesty," he yanked his sleeve away from the prince, "If I may say so, just because she's a commoner doesn't mean she's any different from the noble women at the castle."  
  
James ran a hand through his hair, "Why do you think you're qualified to hand me advice about women?" He looked over his shoulder to see if the breath-taking woman was still there.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes impatiently, "Oh I don't know, perhaps because I'm your advisor maybe?"  
  
"Point taken," James grabbed Remus' cloak again, "Alright come on then, let's go offer her our compliments."  
  
But it was too late. The young maiden was gone as well as James' hope.  
  
--------  
  
Queen Celeste of the Flanna Kingdom was nearing a hysterical breakdown, muttering and crying to herself in her private chambers of the castle. The queen's personal servants and maidens tried to talk her into eating or leaving her parlor but none of them prevailed. When the alarm rose that the princess, her daughter, was missing Queen Celeste immediately sent out her best lords to go and track her down. They had just come back empty handed and no lead as to where Princess Lily had vanished off to.  
  
"She's taken her personal belongings with her including clothing, food, jewelry and her wand," Kate said, averting her eyes from the tear stricken face of the queen, "And that's not all. We also have belief that Lord Sirius Black has followed her on her journey to where ever she may have gone." Kate was the most honored servant of her Excellency the queen and was the only person allowed to speak to Celeste at the present time.  
  
Queen Celeste wiped the stray red hairs out of her puffy eyes and reached for her handkerchief to dry her tears. "Lord Sirius? What brings you to this conclusion?"  
  
Kate stood up straighter by being addressed; "He's nowhere to be found in the kingdom your highness."  
  
There was a faint flicker of relief in Celeste's eyes as she continued to clean her face with her lace handkerchief. "It's my fault, isn't it Kate?" Queen Celeste sniffed, "It's my fault she ran away."  
  
Kate stepped forward and took hold of the queen's hair. Reaching for a nearby brush off the vanity, Kate began to gently brush Celeste's hair. "No milady. Don't you think on it for one moment. You are an excellent mother," Kate cooed softly.  
  
"Nevertheless, she's never reached her full potential because of me," Celeste cried, still clutching onto the handkerchief, "I've never even let her practice her own talent inside the kingdom and because of that she's out there with a wand that she doesn't even know how to use."  
  
Kate shook her head slowly, untangling the queen's red hair, "You were trying to do what's best for her as any mother would and besides," Kate said, setting the brush back down, "Lord Sirius Black has been teaching Lady Lily to use her wand ever since they were young."  
  
Queen Celeste's eyes lit up as she turned to look at her honored servant, "You know this for a fact, do you Kate?"  
  
Kate lowered her eyes, "Yes your majesty. I see them occasionally in the deserted areas of the Stone Plaza in the middle of the night."  
  
Celeste waved her hand, "That will do Kate. You may leave me be."  
  
Kate bowed her head and exited the parlor, shutting the door softly behind her. Queen Celeste stood and paced in front of her wide, open windows. She remembered the first time her daughter showed traces of magic. Celeste remembered sitting Lily down in the middle of the garden vicinity and trying to make her understand the importance of living a normal and muggle life. Lily was hurt and didn't comprehend why she couldn't show her true and special abilities. Celeste's explanation was simple: The royal family must be strong for their kingdom and being strong means not being dependent on magic. Being older now she realized that she had made a mistake.  
  
Queen Celeste sighed as she gazed out the window into the dusk of day. The sun was slipping out of sight behind the mountains and the crescent moon peaked out from behind the clouds.   
  
"Please be careful my dear Lily," Queen Celeste of Flanna pleaded with the daughter that wasn't there.  
  
--------  
  
"Thank you for your kind hospitality but we really must be on our way," Remus said politely, carrying a fully-fledged drunken prince out of the local pub, "Thank you for the rum good sirs!" Remus called back inside the smoky pub, as the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
James clutched onto Remus' shoulder, staggering dangerously around the dirt road. "She was right there Remus, did you see her?" James slurred loudly, pointing at the booth the beautiful woman had been earlier that day, "And I missed her by that much." James held out his hand to indicate about an inch apart between his fingers.  
  
"Perhaps it was for the best sire," Remus grunted, trying to maintain his balance while carrying James, "Your father wouldn't have been to pleased to hear your engagement to a commoner."  
  
James pushed Remus away violently, "I don't give a dragon's ass about my father," he yelled, holding his hands to his side to catch himself if he fell, "If it's my will to marry a peasant then I will do as I damn well please."  
  
A woman peeked her head out of her window. "Quiet it down! Some people are trying to sleep!" The lady yelled from a room located above the pub they had just exited.  
  
Remus and James looked up at her. "So sorry ma'am. My friend has had too much rum for this evening," Remus called up to her. The woman scowled at James who had made a rude gesture up at her before disappearing behind her curtain.  
  
"James!" Remus hissed, grabbing hold of the prince's elbow, "You are behaving like a scoundrel! Pull yourself together because we can't very well return to the castle with you acting in this manner."  
  
Remus couldn't feel irritated at the young prince for long once he examined James' appearance. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and it looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.  
  
"Let's make haste then," Remus said, trying to brush leftover ash from James' cloak, "Time to head back to Chrysander Castle."  
  
James ripped his arm away from Remus; "I don't want to go back."  
  
"We must your highness," Remus said gently like he was talking to one of the stable lads.  
  
James shook his head vigorously, stumbling away from Remus in the other direction. It was hard for Remus to argue with his master any longer because James plummeted onto the ground with a **THUD**.  
  
"Bloody hell," Remus muttered to himself as he began to drag James over to the lake. The smell of alcohol Remus smelled on James was almost unbearable as he brought his master over by the shore, squatted down and splashed water on his face.  
  
"Sir? I have a potion that will cure that right up if you want it."  
  
Remus stood and turned around to see the same beautiful maiden from that afternoon holding out a vile of red fluid. She was still wearing the white dress and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her shoes lay at her feet and it appeared she had been wading in the shallow end of the lake because her shins were sopping wet.  
  
Remus took the vile, "Thank you, err-"  
  
"Lily Eva--," Lily cleared her throat, "I'm Lily Black." Lily looked at the unconscious man lying on the ground, "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
"How rude of me," Remus took Lily's hand and held it to his face, "I am Remus Lupin." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it out of respect.  
  
"Is that man a brother of yours?" Lily pointed at the man by the lakeshore.  
  
Remus looked back over his shoulder and shrugged, "More or less. His name is Ja--"  
  
"LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Lily jumped at the sound of her name. "I must be going sir," she said, retrieving her shoes from the ground and running off towards the dirt path, "Goodbye Remus Lupin!" Lily called back, her white dress streaming out behind her.  
  
"Wait! I must insist on finding out--" But it was too late. Lily disappeared into the dark and Remus was left with a drunken Prince of Chrysander and nothing else but a name. "Lily," Remus mumbled as he squatted down by James again, "Lily Black."  
  
Remus uncorked the vile and poured the contents into James' mouth. Immediately, James snapped his eyes open, smoke pouring out of his ears. He ran around wildly, his mouth on fire before he lunged his head into the water.  
  
"The maiden's name was Lily," Remus said as James gulped down water from the lake.   
  
He turned and looked at his advisor, "What maiden would that be?" James asked, his black hair dripping wet.  
  
Remus smiled, "The right one sire."  
  
--------  
  
Sirius had been looking for his princess all day going on into the night. He had searched the market, the praying temple, the farming land and the outskirts of the Hidden Forest.   
  
Sirius was back to where he started. He cupped his hand to his mouth, "LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?"   
  
All the weapons he was carrying started to take toll on his body, weighing him down to where he could barely walk anymore. The oversized cloak he wore didn't assist either, as it was already warm outside. Sirius had practically decided to march back to Flanna Kingdom and tell her majesty the queen that he had misplaced Princess Lily Evans.  
  
"I'm here Sirius!" A voice called from behind him. His heartbeat slowed as he recognized the voice. Sirius turned around and saw Lily run towards him, the bottom of her dress dripping with water.  
  
Sirius held out his hands right above her throat, "I could KILL you!" Lily smiled. "No really! I could actually strangle you until you die!" Sirius let out long, heart felt sigh of relief as he placed his arm around Lily.  
  
Lily smiled as she listened to the **CLANK** of Sirius' sword against his leg. They walked towards their inn and Sirius held the door open for her. "What's the agenda for tomorrow?" Lily asked. 


End file.
